This invention relates to mounting means for a camera, and more particularly concerns apparatus to be worn upon a person's head for the purpose of mounting a camera substantially at eye level.
Many sportsmen would like to take still or moving pictures of their sport from the point of view of the individual engaging in the sport. For example, a skier would like pictures as he skied down a trail, a motorcyclist would take pictures while driving along a trail, a parachutist would take pictures while airborne, and an underwater diver would take pictures during submerged swimming.
Helmet head harnesses and other headgear structures having mounting means for cameras are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,139,014; 2,369,829; and 4,270,679. In such structures, the camera is positioned atop the head; and there is little versatility as to the nature of the camera which may be utilized. The mounting of a camera above the head has been found however, to impede the sportsman's head mobility, and undesirably elevates the sportsman's center of gravity. Also, the above-the-head camera location causes aiming uncertainties and difficult accessibility for manipulation of camera controls.
Optical devices adapted to be mounted upon headgear for eye level viewing are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,879; 3,919,475; and 3,236,578. Such headgear devices however, would not be useful to a sportsman engaged in an activity requiring full normal vision.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide headgear for mounting a camera.
It is another object of this invention to provide headgear as in the foregoing object which disposes the camera at substantially eye level.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide headgear of the aforesaid nature which can accommodate a variety of different cameras.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide headgear of the aforesaid nature wherein a camera mounted therein is easily accessible while the headgear is worn by the user.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide headgear of the aforesaid nature which is easily and adjustably worn, and of simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.